All I Wanted
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: The gang is in highschool. Freddy and Summer were bestfriends. Could there be anything else? FS


**A/N: 2nd story from me, I love School Of Rock. Pairing is Summer/Freddy. FS. They're soo cute together. Lol.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMMER'S POV

Hi, It's Me, Summer Anne Hathaway. I'm 15. Let's see... I have layered cut brown hair 5 inches below my shoulder. Standing 5"6. I'm known as manager of School Of Rock, boyfriend of Ethan O'Keefe the star quarterback of the Football team. Also Co-Head Cheerleader and Student Body President. I admit... I've changed since I was 10. The old Summer, was STRICT, bossy, peppy and uptight. A++ Student. That's what you get when you're mom is a college teacher at Harvard University and you're dad is a bussness man that owns a law firm. Nowadays, I'm more loose, into clothes because of Katie, haha, but of course, in someways, school is still very important to me. But my best friends; Katie 'posh spice' Brown, Zack 'zack attack' Mooneyham and Freddy 'spazzy mcgee' Jones always fooled around. As the band says, THEY LET OUT THE TRUE SUMMER.

I got up from bed, went to take a shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock. 7:45. Oh Shit. I'm gonna be late if I don't get there soon. I rushed downstairs, grabbed a snack bar and my sidekick phone while the doorbell rang.

I opened it, "Hey Freddy."

He smirked, "Come on, Katie and Zack called me, and their at the school waiting."

"Okay, Lets go" Arm in arm, we walked to school, fast paced, talking and fooling around. I swear, this dude is on crack.

"Why is the sky, sky blue and then it gets midnight blue, and then black? It has moods?"

I laughed, hitting him playfully, "Yea, and when it's sunset its usually having its seisure, turning orange and yellow at the same time."

He grinned. Sooner or later, we got to school and saw Katie and Zack at the front door. Me and Katie ran to each other, hands out, waiting for a bear hug. Haha, I love her. "Hey, Dude." Zack said as Freddy and him did their hand shake.

I rolled my eyes, "What's up with boys and showing their emotions?!"

"I know right?? Can't they just say 'Dude, glad to see you here. I love you... dude!" Katie said grinning looking at Zack and Freddy.

Zack got weirded out, "I swear those chicks are weird."

Silence. cricket. cricket.

All of a sudden, "I love you, dude! I missed you, over the spring break!" The guys bothed hugged.

Katie sighed, "I swear, those dudes are weird."

I laughed and turned to my locker, they all waited. 23-2-10. There. As I opened my locker, some hands covered my eyes.

"GUESS WHO?!!" the guy said.

"Umm... janitor?"

"NO.. ETHAN!" I turned and smiled. "Ethanpoo I mish youuu!" He grinned, ear to ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------

FREDDY'S POV

Hi, I'm Freddy Jones. Known as Spazzy McGee and a bad-ass drummer. I grew alot, and girls flocked me. I work out in the local gym. Every now and then I get a new girlfriend. But none, I loved. Everything was okay in life exept... him. I swear, I hate Ethan O'Keefe. I hate that he took what was mine 2 years ago. My current girlfreind, Mandy. I liked her alot. But one day it changed when I found out they were making out in the locker room. I swear, this dude is a serious player. And not football player. He took that away from me too. He's the reason I wasn't in the football team. See, I tried out, for quarterback, but he's been playing all his life. Couldnt blame him, he was good. But he 'cheated'. Well that's what I say. During the try outs he was supposly on my team. The coach thought I was good. But then he ran up to me while I was near getting a point. Lunged at me, taking the ball, and scored a point. Loser I swear. But don't worry. I got into the team. Defense. Not quarterback. All I wanted was quarterback and being the stubborn guy I am, I QUIT.

And that's not the end of it. He took the girl of my dreams, Summer Hathaway. Wow. If you were to ask me if I'd like her back when I was 10, i'd think you were crazy. We hated each other. She'd make wise-ass comments to the teacher and i'd always tell her to shut up and stop being a buttcrack.

But it changed when we got into School Of Rock. I swear, the girls a genius. If not being such a smart ass, we wouldnt be, the famous "School Of Rock". If not for her plan about pretending we had a rare blood diesease just to get into Battle Of the Bands, we wouldnt have been in Battle Of The Bands, never starting our true gig that made us All start. If not her, my parents would think drums was a waste of time. If not her, Dewey would be sued by one of the parents of the class, and he'd be in jail because he wasnt a licensed teacher, and for bring us, out of school, which is VERY BAD.

That's when I fell in love with her.

Summer Anne Jones. I loved it.

But it all fazed out when I went back to reality. Summer was with Ethan. Not me. And probably never be. One guy can change your life, even if you barely know him.

BRRRRRiiiNGGG.

"Time to get to class." Zack said. Me, Summer, Zack and Katie all had ALL the classes together. Good thing Ethan was only in one of Summer's and My Classes. Gym. That's when they met.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mr. Lancer, the gym teacher blew the whistle. We had a track tournament. And Summer, Me and Ethan were leading._

_Suprisingly, Summer runs fast. She told me, that it was because of her long legs. Anyways,_

_I was winning. I was far infront of everybody, Summer and Ethan were pretty far back. Then it happened._

_Summer had tripped, over a rock._

_I didnt know until after gym class, but Katie told me._

_Summer has just fell. Her palms running with blood, because she had put all her weight to her hands, and her legs were sore and a big gash could be seen to._

_Ethan, being the nearest, and everyone was far behind, and I was far away from them, picked her up and carried her getting a bandage, from who knows where, maybe cause he's a clumzyass too._

_He told her she was pretty, infront of everyone and the gym teacher, even while he was puting medicine on the wounds._

_"I really owe you, Ethan. What should I do, my hero?"_

_Then It happened._

_"Will You Go out with.. me?"_

_End Flashback_

And that's how Ethan O'Keefe has ruined my life. I got back to reality (finally) and took a seat next to Zack and Katie. Katie was talking about her nail beds to Summer. Gosh, I swear Katie is too preppy for rock. But all is quieted when she plays bass. I couldn't make fun of her, like I can with Summer, because, ZACK AND KATIE ARE GOING OUT. Haha, those two are crazy when there together, making out and everything. When us four hang at the mall, Katie and Zack ditch me and Summer. And that's why I love hanging out with those 3. It ends up with just Summer and me, and we fool around most of the time.

"Attention, class." Ms. P, our english teacher said. Actually, her name is Ms. Pantenwegen or some Norweign name I can't prounoce. "Attention. We will have a suprise quiz." Everybody groaned. I hate her. While a girl, Heather, the class slut and stick-up, was giving the tests, she gave one to me and also with some pink stationary note saying "Will you go out with me?" HELLL NOOO. The test was already starting, everyone was quiet. I ripped out the slip infront of everyone. And told her, "I don't want to go out with you." She was shocked and complained to the teacher. UGH, sometimes I wish I could just SHOVE her in the garbage.

I went back to my desk, Summer and Katie were snickering. "Nice Job" Summer said.

"Thanks" I smirked and looked at the test. Drat, what the hell was an otomotopia?! I'm only 15.. I looked at the test and mumbled the instructions, they expect me to..."write a page report, using otomotopia in every sentence, with 10 similies and metaphors. To be done in 20 minutes." W. T. F?!?

After those 20 minutes Ms. P told us to stop writing, the test was done, and I only wrote a paragraph. Ms. P spoke up, "This should be easy for you kids, kindergarden work."

brrriiiiinggggg

"Hand in your tests on your way out." she said.

I groaned and gave it to her, and turned to catch up with Zack and the rest.

------------------------------------------------

SUMMER'S POV

That test was easy, wow. Freddy kept telling me that one day, Ms. P will retire and die tommorow, which was highly unlikely. After a few hours, it was LUNCH. Finally. IM HUNGRY.

"Still up for tommorow, Spazzy?" I said.

"Yup." He said sitting down at our usual spots.

Me and Freddy were the bestest friends, besides Katie and Zack. During Lunch, they went to the lockers... to make out. They will die from anorexia, i swear. Anways, Freddy and I were going to the movies tommorow. He'd always pick a scary movie. I hated scary movies. And whenever I screamed like heck, he'd grab me and say, "Its not real, but ILL protect you."

Hard to admitt, but I liked Jones 2 years ago. Bad-ass drummer, Jones. The guy I hated in elemetary school. But things changed. And I liked it.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: First chapter. Im done whew. REVIEWW. lol. This chapter just reflects, on their life.. Next chapter, prolly coming next week. STAY TUNED. review and luve ya.**


End file.
